Song Bird
by sesshomaruluver1
Summary: This is a SesshomaruxOc one-shot. A type of bird demon whose power revolves around their voice and that are song birds by others, what happens when Sesshomaru's new travelling companion happens to be one?


**Song Bird**

**A/N: **This is a SesshomaruxOc one-shot present for SecretsAreNoFun and I hope she likes it.

* * *

><p><em>I was sitting high in a Sakura tree that grew at the edge of a clearing, watching as the sun reached its peak in the sky, marking the time to be afternoon with its bright and fiery body. Just as I was about to jump from the branch I had perched myself on I saw a young human girl run through the bushes and tree line. <em>Why is she running? _I thought but my question was soon answered as Bull demon all but tore the trees from their roots to get to the human child. _

_My eye's widened; the child had cornered herself not far from the tree I still sat in. As the Bull demon was about to charge I used my slightly better speed to grab the child and move out of harms way._

"_How dare you song bird, had over that child." The deep baritone voice of the Bull called, however I merely shook my head and prepared myself to take the force of his attack. I knew that despite my being a little faster he would still be able to hit me. As he was getting closer I pushed the child away from before closing my eyes and awaited the feel of the Bulls horns. Instead I felt nothing and heard the child cry out in joy, opening my eyes I saw a male demon with long silver hair. _

_At first glance some might have thought this demon was a human; however there were obvious features that showed he was a demon. Sparing one more glance at the silver haired demons back I run to the side of the child both to be out of the way and to check on her. The fight didn't last long and despite the silver haired demon carrying swords he did not use them but dispatched the Bull with his own claws that glowed a greenish yellow. I could make out the scent of poison coming from said claws._

_The human girl beside me ran to the demon and began saying something to him. I choose to ignore her words for I did not feel like ease dropping on her conversation. I was surprised however when she suddenly ran back to me and started dragging me by the arm, following after the silver haired demon._

"_Child why are you pulling me along with you?" I asked her in my melodic voice. She looked up at me in slight awe._

"_Wow your voice is pretty," she said before answering my question. "I am taking you with us because Lord Sesshomaru said you could travel with us after I had asked him." Before I could ask why he would agree to that, the demon Lord spoke._

"_You are to be Rin's companion, song bird." He said turning slightly towards me. I gave a small gasp seeing his handsome face of pale skin and dog demon markings but his eyes are what held me, they were sun gold a contrast to his moon silver hair. He soon faced forward again and the child, Rin, continued to pull me along._

"_What is your name?" Rin asked looking at me with large curious brown eyes._

"_My name is Emi," I answered giving the adorable human child a smile._

I awoke just as the sun was rising as was normal for me; it had been several months since I meet Rin and Lord Sesshomaru. Soon after meeting them I met the imp Jaken who carried a strange fire spurting staff and Lord Sesshomaru's twin headed dragon Ah Un. We were currently residing in Lord Sesshomaru's territory, the western lands; he had decided that it was time to return to his manor for a while.

Through the months that I have been with Lord Sesshomaru I have become close with not only Rin but the Lord himself. Jaken I was not too sure of although he did seem to enjoy it when I sing, but he still refuses to call me by my name and refers to me by song bird. That title has been with my type of bird demon for years so I am use to it, we are called such because are only true power lies in our voices with a few mental abilities. We could manipulate are voices to do many things, using song we could create very realistic and solid illusions as well as hypnotise others.

Hypnotism was the hardest skill to learn as it called upon not only our vocal powers but our mental ones as well. By skimming the mind of others I could tell how I am to sing to hypnotise them, I get the sense that they are lonely or heartbroken I sing to them with love and caring in my voice. Maintaining the hypnotism is also hard I could have a human under my power for a minimum of four weeks.

But keeping demons under my power is much harder, I can only keep a demon hypnotised for a week and a half. With demons and humans their coconsciousness will fight the hypnotism, however once a human is hypnotised their consciousness stops fighting. A demons consciousness keeps fighting and I would have to sing to them three times a day to renew my vocal power over them.

Strength wise I was only marginally stronger than a human, although because of my hollow bird like bones I was much faster than human and a number of demons. After dressing into a kimono like skirt with slits up the sides, and a strip of cloth to cover my chest leaving my back mostly bare, I allowed my brown and gold wings free from my back. Walking out of my room I stretched my wings slightly, as always I made my way to the garden to sit within one of the many Sakura trees and to sing my dawn chorus.

Unbeknown to me Lord Sesshomaru had also risen early and was currently sitting on the opposite side of the tree I had perched in. Once I had finished my song he made his presence known.

"I thought it had been you singing every morning," his voice said a few octaves above a whisper but I still heard him.

"My Lord," I said turning on the branch to see his sun gold eyes staring into my own sky blue ones. "Forgive me if my singing has ever disturbed you."

"It does not disturb me, you also sung when we had been travelling." He said closing his eyes, I was unsure if I should sing another song or return to my room in embarrassment. Another thing that had happened during my travels with Lord Sesshomaru was that I had developed a crush on the handsome demon. Before I could jump from the branch and return to my room to wait breakfast I heard his voice again.

"Sing something else." Looking down I saw that his facial expression had not changed from his normal blank one and his eyes were still closed. Deciding to skim his mind I determined that he didn't seem to care what I sung. So I sung again and again until Lord Sesshomaru stood to go to breakfast, I waited a few minutes before also heading back inside for breakfast. And that is what my mornings became as we stayed in the manor; just as the sun rose I would make my way to that same tree and find Lord Sesshomaru already sitting beneath it.

Of course also during our time at the manor Lord Sesshomaru had a handful of visits from other Lords and Ladies. The Lords came hoping Lord Sesshomaru would marry one of their daughters and the Ladies came hoping to catch his eye and marry him themselves. During some of these visits I would have to stop my morning singing as the guest/guests staying would complain about it. I heard one lady comment to Lord Sesshomaru that "he should cage his song bird", it was during one of these visits that I could not contain my urge to sing.

Again making my way to what had soon become my tree, I saw that Lord Sesshomaru was again sitting at the base. _Has he been coming out here all the time, even though I had been asked by his guests not to sing? _I thought before using my wings to lift myself up to my branch. I started to whisper a song as quietly as I could but was interrupted.

"Sing properly, "Lord Sesshomaru said opening one sun gold eye to glance at me.

"But my Lord…" I started to say, trying to tell him that his guests seem to dislike my early morning songs.

"Do not listen to those fools staying at the manor; you do not follow their orders. You follow mine, "he said but his tone was soft not at all what one would use when ordering a person to do something. Using my mental abilities I skimmed his mind to find something shocking, he had missed my singing. And as I thought back he did seem rather irritated with his guests but only on the days when I had not sung in the morning.

Smiling slightly to myself I sang as I normally would and as many times as Lord Sesshomaru requested. I soon found that I would be singing not just this morning for my Lord, during the evening meal one of the more annoying ladies that was visiting would not leave Lord Sesshomaru alone. Insisting that she sit next to the lord despite that Rin was already seated next to him, she incurred his wrath further by grabbing and clinging to his arm. With a low growl my Lord threw the woman demons hands from his arm and after requesting I follow him, left the dining room.

Running to catch up with his long strides I was soon walking next to him. He led me to the garden and to my tree, settling himself at the base of the tree he asked me to sing. However I was shocked for he did not address me as either woman or song bird but by my name. Deciding to seat myself next to Lord Sesshomaru instead of my usually perch, I sang something I had once heard from a strange device that was carried by Inuyasha's, Lord Sesshomaru's half brother, woman.

"If you be my star  
>I'll be your sky<br>you can hide underneath me and come out at night  
>when I turn jet black and you show off your light<br>I live to let you shine  
>I live to let you shine<p>

but you can skyrocket away from me  
>and never come back if you find another galaxy<br>far from here with more room to fly  
>just leave me your stardust to remember you by<p>

if you be my boat  
>I'll be your sea<br>a depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity  
>ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze<br>I live to make you free  
>I live to make you free<p>

but you can set sail to the west if you want to  
>and past the horizon till I can't even see you<br>far from here where the beaches are wide  
>just leave me your wake to remember you by<p>

if you be my star  
>I'll be your sky<br>you can hide underneath me and come out at night  
>when I turn jet black and you show off your light<br>I live to let you shine  
>I live to let you shine<p>

but you can skyrocket away from me  
>and never come back if you find another galaxy<br>far from here with more room to fly  
>just leave me your stardust to remember you by<br>stardust to remember you by." After I finished singing I opened the eyes I had realised I had closed to find Lord Sesshomaru staring at me with the slightest of smiles on his face. He placed a hand upon my face causing my cheeks to turn a slight pink; he started to pull me towards him. His had travelled to the back of my head and became tangled in my golden brown hair.

His sun gold eyes stared into my sky blue as his lips descended onto my own, my eyes widened as his closed. I soon also hide my eyes from the world returning his kiss gently, unconsciously my wings unfurled from my back and wrapped around me and Sesshomaru. _When did I start to think of him as just Sesshomaru and not Lord Sesshomaru? _I think to myself as he breaks the kiss and softly runs his fingers of his other hand, that he had gained back visiting a demon healer, over the feathers of my wings.

I shivered a little not having someone touch them before; Sesshomaru still had yet to release the back of my head as he once again leaned forward. However he moved his head so he would be whispering in my ear.

"Emi, always sing for me." He said gently breathing onto the shell of my ear, nodding I shiver again. We spent the majority of the evening sitting under my…our Sakura tree, my wings still surrounding us both. But we eventually had to return to our rooms and sleep; however I looked forward to singing the next morning more than ever. I was unaware however that Sesshomaru did not sleep but instead wrote and sent letters to the Lords of the North, East and South.

The next day after I had sung for Sesshomaru and we had shared a chaste morning kiss. It was announced that the Northern, Eastern and Southern lords had arrived at the manor.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I was quite surprised by your letter." Lord Ryujin said with a pleasant smile. From what I had heard he was a very kind demon and had been friends with Sesshomaru's father, Inutaisho.

"Yes what was that all about?" Lord Daija asked as Lord Kooriya nodding along with Lord Daija wanting to know why he had been sent a letter. What these letters said I didn't know.

"Did I now explain that I have found someone to be my mate," Sesshomaru said his expression not changing from his normal one. I however gasped and my eyes widened, I soon turned red when I noticed I had caught the other Lords attention.

"Well who is she?" Lord Kooriya asked his voice sounding a lightly angry; he had after all tried to marry his daughter to Sesshomaru.

"Her name is Emi and she is standing behind me," Sesshomaru said turning to glance at me his sun gold eyes betraying the smile he did not have on his lips.

"A song bird? Why would you choose such a weak demon?" Lord Daija asked before flinching slightly from Sesshomaru's glare.

"It doesn't matter why or what type of demon she is," Lord Ryujin said frowning at the other two before smiling at Sesshomaru and I. "When will the ceremony be?"

"Once all the Sakura trees have bloomed in the garden," Sesshomaru replied before looking at me to see if I objected, I didn't I liked the idea but I did have something to add.

"Yes just as the sun is rising," I said moving to stand beside my now future mate. The time flew by and soon all the Sakura trees were in bloom, unfortunately I couldn't wear a traditional wedding kimono as both Sesshomaru and I wished for my wings to be seen. Instead I had a dress made so that it was similar to the wedding kimono but it kept my back bare for my wings. Lord Ryujin being the oldest Lord was the one to marry us, the ceremony itself wasn't very long and neither was the congratulations ball.

As the night came to a close I lie beside my new mate as he stroked my wings before giving me a passionate kiss and pulling me towards him. My wings returned to the inside of my back and I closed my eyes using Sesshomaru's chest as my pillow and once again thinking back on the time I first met Sesshomaru. _Who would have thought that we would end up where we have _I thought before allowing Sesshomaru's warmth and heart beat to send me to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you are wondering the song she sings to Sesshomaru is called Boats and Birds which I do not own, nor do I own Inuyasha. I only own Emi.


End file.
